


Private Party

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, M/M, Multi, POV James Sirius Potter, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:is this a private party or...?





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2019 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/746210.html?thread=14835938#t14835938) as part of their 13th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

James looked up to see Teddy leaning against the door to their bedroom, eyes smouldering. Even with the interruption, Albus didn't stop sucking James in deep, his long fingers plunging into James's arse.

"Not just anyone," James said, breath catching as Albus's fingers curled. "But _you're_ always welcome."

"I don't know. It seems like Albus has you well in hand."

Albus pulled off James's cock, smirking at Teddy. "There's always his mouth."

Teddy gave them a hot once-over, and James swallowed.

"Yes," Teddy said, prowling closer. "That will do nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
